


The final trial

by Pan_2000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And a very bad ending, BAMF Finn (Star Wars), Ben has to EARN redemption, F/M, Finn and Rey are in love, For those who want either Bendemption, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Mentioned Conflict between the two, Multiple Endings, Neutral Ending too!, Or Finn killing Kylo in a rematch, Or Kylo winning and Rey turning evil, Post-Canon, Punishment, Reapers, TRoS Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Ben Solo did redeem himself after a lot of other's effort and regretting his crimes. But he didn't give as much as he took from others. So he was not completely forgiven for his sins and ended up in Hell.His final noble acts gave him the chance to truly redeem himself and escape eternal suffering. He has to complete some tasks. But when the Dark Lord cheats in the final task, Ben has to choose if he is doing the rest for others or himself.Meanwhile, with the forced Force Bond gone, Rey is free to open herself to actual emotions, the genuine love and respect of Finn. She manages to get over Kylo and the bond, apologizes to Finn for neglecting him and begs him for forgiveness.After he accepted, and it took a month, they grew closer and closer. Now they are about to form a bond. Stronger than any trick of the Force.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 15





	1. One chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltylikecrait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).



> The reason I chose you two is that you are both skilled writers and Finnreys. I try to make the ending having more Finnrey and to show that Ben has to EARN redemption. I hope I succeed in the former at least. Both of you didn't like TROS, so I decided to try and give it a good ending.
> 
> If this doesn't make Ben likable (in the good choice) nothing will. If you want him to die evil, he does in other works of mine (The Dimensional War). The next chapter will be his grand decision that will either save or doom him forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ben completes tasks, Rey and Finn prepare for a great moment. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to be fair, I love Finn. This is why I have Rey aknowledge everything he did for her here. It's a Finnrey fic, after all. 
> 
> As long as Finn is Rey's top priority and is respected, I have no problem with Bendemption if it's a hard path for Ben and he learns consequences. 
> 
> This is something I would love to happen after TROS. Spoilers ahead!

Ten trials are over. Ben does really have the feeling that he is being used. The Hellspawn put increasingly harder and harder tasks for him, including putting down romanticized abusers to distance himself from them, stop some false heroes from corrupting people and doing atrocities to also distance himself from them and other things. 

He almost got killed sometimes. In a parallel world, the so-called heroes put up a valiant fight and almost ended him for good with a killing curse. He dodged it using a slide learned from his father. 

But in the end, his Force, blaster and saber allowed him to destroy them and save innocents from being raped or murdered. 

His rewards were breaks from his torment at the Circle of Treachery. Nobody had called him a traitor in life, but he was one of the worst and got his comeuppance. But when he did one of the tasks, the Dark One allowed him increased breaks in Limbo. 

Now he is in Cocytus, the Circle of Treachery. A Praetorian visits him. He is a knight in full purple light armor with a big shield and a powerful poleaxe. 

"Ben Solo! The Great One wants to see you for the eleventh task!"

"If it means I get to be back to life again..."

"Remember, you only have to lose once to be damned forever. I am going to enjoy torturing you, two-faced motherfucker." 

"Believe me, you are not. I already saved the day eleven times. Distanced myself from anything wrong that could be associated with me. I am done with my old self and his bullshit. I am done with this frozen lake. And I am done with Kylo Ren!" 

"You are still the same person. And you can't get away from your past and your punishment until you have given more than what you took from innocents." 

"Until. Believe me, fiend, I am going to repay tenfold! I brought this to myself and have to fix what I have wrecked." 

"Don't worry, nothing was your fault."

"Nice try. But you won't stop me from atoning."

The two eventually reach the god of this place and both bow down to him. Even though he has the reputation of the Beast, he looks much more civil than what he truly is.

He looks at Ben. "Hello, Ben Solo. You managed to distance yourself from anything bad that could be confused with you. Brilliant. But the final two tasks will be somewhat different. A whole village in the planet Nessus of the Outer Rim is sick. It's a disease known in other planets as plague. 

The victims are not only men, but women and children too. I will amplify your Force powers. I want you to heal them. Heal them all. Don't let anyone die. The purpose? Make others happy. Don't get anything in return. Then you are only a step away from real redemption."

"Great."

Meanwhile, Rey, Rose and Jannah look at a shrink ray. 

"So... I made it. It would be useful if we three decided to play a game." 

"Rose, I suppose you are not going to shrink Finn and use him for..." Rey jokes. 

Rose blushes. "Did you use the Force? H... how do you know?" 

"First, yes, I have the Force. Second, I know how you talk about him. Third, it was supposed to be a joke. Fouth, give me the ray. It might actually work." 

Rey grabs the weapon. 

Jannah snickers. "So... Rey, speaking of him, did he finally forgive you?" 

"About five days ago. Even though I had to humiliate myself a bit... In the end, I was practically begging him by hugging his legs. Girls, do you know how it feels to lose someone you think they will always be here for you? Believe me, I could tolerate the bond with Kylo, who was stalking me. I could stand up to everything. 

Everything but Finn leaving me. He was my real anchor in all of this. His love and empathy. Not that Force Bond which made my life harder than it was.

I always knew I was not alone. He was always there to help me. I had to always push him away for his safety. I keep him safe! Believe me, if he didn't exist, I would never redeem Ben. I would believe I was truly alone and fall for his temptation. He would have corrupted me instead. 

But no. I knew already true love. That made me have a choice. A choice to say "no" to all of Kylo's offers. A chance to force him to redeem himself. To mold him into what he should have been. In the end, this allowed Ben to become like Finn. 

But the latter was very pissed I kissed the former. It was just a token of gratitude. He gave his life for me. I couldn't be ungrateful." 

What Rey never mentioned was Finn's response when she told the same to him. He told her he would simply do the same if he could and has put himself in danger for her plenty of times. And she always yelled at him, pushed him back so he wouldn't be there and only gave him some hugs. 

Finn asked her this. "If someone is about to die for you once, you kiss him. If someone is going to do so numerous times, what would you do?" 

Rey didn't mention that because her response was not something anyone but these two should know. It did allow Finn to forgive her, though, among other things she did. She never turned her back on him again, she always tried to speak to him first, she started calling him "Peanut" all the time. 

She does mention, however, that Finn called her out as ungrateful for all times she turned her back on him and his help. When he told her so, she started crying. In the days she had no Finn, she realized how valuable he was in her life. Now she has only eyes for him. 

Speaking of Finn, he is talking with Poe about Rey. "And what did she do when you told her about what you deserve?" 

"Uhm... she trained me at lightsaber combat. Believe me, it was awesome!" 

Poe chuckles. "I knew it! I am proud of you, man! You honestly deserved it!"

"Yeah. The Force did only help me against Pryde in the final battle. I was glad to be able to improve."

"Still, you blew up the flagship with little help and were always a step ahead of him. And I heard he was the second best General Palpatine ever had, after Grand Admiral Thrawn who was a legend. I don't regret making you a General."

"Well, you never make wrong choices. Even your mutiny made sense, Holdo never explained her plans or why she didn't and the confusion led to Hux taking the upper hand. Plus, you _and_ Lando did a nice job with the fleet and did help us keep our chin up. I would probably fail without you."

"We are a team. We would all fail without each other."

As they speak, Ben Solo uses the Force and cures all the ill villagers from the plague using Force Healing. He is glad he made people happy. Their smiles show him that they are grateful. 

"What's your name, stranger?" 

"It's Ben Solo, madam."

At the mention of his name, people start approaching him angrily, about to hurt him. "Why are you still alive? You should be dead."

"You deserved it! You killed my parents!"

"You condoned children being ripped from their families and being forced to murder. You are no victim, the poor Stormtroopers and those you had killed are!"

"You took a lot from us. However, we won't attack you" the Mayor says. "Because I see you probably are here to give what you have taken. Happiness and peace. You seem willing to help others with nothing in return. We won't reward you, but not attack you first either." 

Ben was tempted to attack the angry villagers. He cured all of them, yet they still call him out for his past actions. For a moment, Kylo was about to return. He ignites his saber... and then deactivates it again.

No. They were grateful until he revealed himself. They simply try to make him redeem himself honestly of not at all. 

He reminded himself of the Traitor. A man raised to murder, yet helped others without getting anything in return. And he kept doing so, even though he had nothing to atone for, hardly anything in return. 

Ben was the son of Han and Leia, raised with love. He got loved even when he did things he now considers wrong. He has something to atone for. He knowd this is partially his fault. And doesn't want to be weaker than a child soldier. 

He leaves peacefully. He passed the trial.

He returns to Cocytus, in the Throne Room. 

The Beast addresses him. "They didn't reward you. Why didn't you force them?" 

"Because I don't care about rewards. I care about righting my own wrongs. Others do it in worse odds than me. Without having to atone for a thing. Why wouldn't I do the same, who have every reason to do so?" 

"Very well. Off to Limbo you go. In two weeks, the final trial is waiting for you!" 

After Ben leaves, the Beast turns to his Barons. They are his advisors, but also high-ranking officers. "Ben Solo has actually been redeeming himself. Remarkable. Never did I expect him to become selfless. But... I will change the rules in the last trial. I will have him really show if he is doing all of these for others... or for himself. He might be lying to be released from the Circle of Treachery.

My offer was to stop his punishment. Not to send him to Heaven. Not to allow him to become a Force Ghost."

"So... you can make him do something evil? But then what will happen?" 

"Oh, he will stop receiving pain... he will inflict pain instead." 

Two weeks later...

Finn and Rey have grown closer and closer. Rey only remembers Ben as a monster who redeemed himself in the end to save her life. With the bond gone and Finn always by her side, she has fallen for him instead. 

The two approach Poe, Rose and Jannah, holding hands. Rey is the one to spill the news. "Wonderful news! Finn and I are getting married!"

"Great! I am so happy to see you together!" Poe replies. 

"You honestly deserve each other!" Jannah adds.

"But, Rey, don't you remember Ben?" 

"He did once what Finn always did. Also Finn never hurt me, Rose."

"Bugger!" Rose murmurs. 

"And, Rose, I chose you to be the bridesmaid!"

Rose blushes. "Thank you, Rey. It's a honor."

Finn is the one to speak next. "The best man is a very easy choice. The pilot who showed me a way out of my torment of having to murder others. Poe Dameron, you deserve to be the best man." 

The two men hug each other. BB-8, who never leaves Poe's side, is also enthusiastic and does a small thumbs-up with the torch. 

"There can be another bridesmaid, right?" Jannah asks. "I might not know all of you very well, but we are already very good friends. Don't I get something?" 

"I have no idea, it needs further organization" Rey replies. "In the feast after the wedding, though, even if we can't find something important for you to do, you can always sit with us." 

"This is not enough. I would like to do something more."

"I did not checkmate Pryde just to fail to organize a wedding with Rey's help. We will find something."

Meanwhile, Ben is in Limbo, playing Sabacc with the Smokers, who are stuck in a room with their passion. "Won again, losers. Well, you chose to hurt yourselves for pleasure, while I am the son of one of the best players in the Universe! Take that! Oh, I have Holochess with a Stygian Officer, so see ya!"

The Stygian Officer approaches, but not for Holochess. "The Great One told me to call you. The final task is waiting for you! Soon, you are free!"

"Finally!"

The Beast is waiting for Ben again. "Hello, Ben. It's a shame this probably will be the last time we meet."

"I won't miss you or your servants. At least you have manners... you should teach some to your thugs."

"Oh, they are very very servile when they see me. Anyway, a final task. A final favor. The first trials were sacrifices. This one is something of a reward."

"Really?" Ben is enthusiastic. 

"Oh, yes... you see, your Galaxy has a very very nasty person. One of the few beings that stand a chance to destroy me, my kingdom and my legacy. That person never gave up, even while all odds were against him. The woman he loved had a Force Bond with a killer. His own allies tried to stop him from helping them. And that fool never, ever gave up. His determination scares me. He was rewarded in the end. 

You love Rey, don't you? You gave your life for her. Shame that the man I am talking about would easily do the same. Shame that these two are getting married."

"WHAT?" 

"Exactly. I give you a chance to stop it. To crash the wedding. To have Rey all for yourself. Your bond is broken. She is over you. You will win her heart again. And you will also help me a lot. If you do what I ask for, you will no longer suffer.

In the night of the wedding, find the Traitor." His voice starts getting warped. "And **bring. Me. His HEAD!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choice: Should Ben try to obey or object? One choice will redeem him. The other will corrupt him permanently.
> 
> Does this give the characters justice? Abrams might not completely do so, but he does leave the way entirely open for that.
> 
> If any reader wants to see Rey's uhm... rebuttal to Finn's question, please tell me. I will make a short smutfic named "What he deserves" then. It would also have the argument in the beginning.


	2. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to make a valiant choice. All his other trials did give him something good. This trial would help him a lot... But he knows what he is going to do is wrong. Will he put others before himself or become Kylo again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really dig Bendemption, but it can make sense right now if Ben gets at least punished for his crimes in some way and has to do more good deeds to outbalance the evil ones he did willingly. Not if he has everything handed to him for simply stopping killing innocents. 
> 
> I believe the climax of his redemption arc should not be a Reylo wedding, but a Finnrey wedding. Why? See below!

Ben has left the Underworld and uses a speeder with great driving skills. His father, his biggest victim, taught him how to control vehicles. The Force is also something that helped him.

He can't believe the nightmare is over. Soon, he will kill one of his worst enemies, take the woman he loved for himself and be free of eternal suffering.

But, as he was doing the other tasks, he finally developed a sense of right and wrong. He didn't attack the angry villagers because he knew their attitude was his fault. While he used to pretend he is the only victim and is excusable for all of his crimes. He believes he took enough from others in life, unfairly. He knows he must give things to them if he truly wants to absolve himself from his past sins. 

His redemption didn't end in the battle against Palpatine, it had just begun!

In the Jedi Temple of Alch-To, Luke's Force Ghost is playing a role as a preacher. His apprentice is getting married and is now holding hands with the man she truly loves. The man who never hurt her. The man who was always there for her and others. The Universe tried to keep these two apart, even bonding Rey with a murderer. But they never gave up being for each other in nearly every moment. 

Rey pushed Finn back when she fought Kylo on Endor. As a result, she got defeated and Leia had to sacrifice herself. When Rey apologized to Finn for this, she told him why she did that. Because she valued his life more than hers, and did see his potential. She couldn't tell him, but if she died, she wanted him to still live. As long as he lived, there was still hope. 

The Beast knew it even better than Rey. He seemed to treat Rey as not a big deal. Yet he was seemingly terrified of Finn. Ben had to bring his head back. But why?

Whatever, Ben thought as he managed to pinpoint the location of the wedding. "This is my only chance to strike my true enemy."

Rey herself is also important. The granddaughter of Palpatine, she was almost as powerful as him and managed to kill him when all the Jedi lend their power to her. But it cost her her own life in the process! Ben gave his life to save her. One good deed that didn't overshadow his crimes, but gave him a chance to atone. Is he going to take it? 

Luke floats using the Force. "Rey Pal..."

"Skywalker."

"Rey Skywalker, your heroic deeds saved the Galaxy from annihilation. Today, it's a special day for you. In your quest for Balance, a man was always by your side. As much as the powers that be tried to keep you apart with everything, he never gave up for you. As you never gave up for the Galaxy. Rey, do you want to marry this man?"

Rey jumps in Finn's arms happily. "I do! I do!"

"As for you, Finn, you were raised as a number. Everything in your life was trying to keep you from being a hero, since you were not the Chosen One. Your upbringing, your late-blooming Force abilities, many injuries, a false reputation of you being a clown and a coward... But you still tried to help where you could or not. In you, I see myself. And your muse, who inspired you, was none other than Rey. Your love and empathy for her made you what you are. Finn, do you want to marry this woman?"

Finn refuses to let go of Rey. "I do! I always did!"

"Does anyone have an objection to this wedding? If so, they must speak now."

Poe is busy closing Rose's mouth. "Let them be happy, Rose."

The door opens. And the dead speak. Ben Solo enters the door! 

Rey's jaw drops. But... He is not even a corpse! How is he back to life without a body?

"Ben?"

Finn's smile turns into a scowl. "You! You murdering bastard! You took everything from me and others! You had entire villages slaughtered! You, who killed your father, called me a traitor for not wanting to participate in your massacres! You hurt Rey! You led the slaver army for a year on your free will! What do you want, Kylo Ren? To take the happiest day of my life and the girl I love away from me, as you took my childhood? Haven't you taken enough?"

"I kissed you out of pity, Ben. Gratitude. By this logic, shouldn't I marry Finn? Let us be happy!" Rey adds. "Only then will you truly redeem yourself!"

Ben sees all eyes pointed at him. Before Leia and Han intervened to save him, he would speak about nothing was his fault, how he was the victim, how he did what he had to do, how Rey should join him, how Finn is a selfish traitor.

But he knows what he has to do. He knows that this is his only chance to save himself.

"No, Finn. I am here to give. To give you my blessing. I was there only once for Rey. You were here for her for a long time. I had to become like you in the end. You are right. You deserve her much more than me. I used to loathe you. For leaving the First Order. For doing what I didn't want to do. I am sorry, Finn. For hurting you when you tried to defend Rey. For your childhood. And I also apologize to everyone else. Jannah, I am also sorry about you!"

"It's not easy to forgive you, Kylo. You did rob us of our childhoods, you and Hux forced us to murder for you and you took many people with families and loved ones away from then because you didn't like yours. Are you here to right your own wrongs?" 

"Yes. I was actually revived for a task, Finn. I was sent here to kill you and take Rey for myself." Ben kneels and lowers his head in shame. "A malevolent god knows about what you did. What you gave. What little you took. He is scared of you. He offered me to kill you and release me of my eternal suffering." 

"And why do you not try it?" Rey asks. "You always wanted me." She ignites her saber. 

"Because it is wrong. I took a lot from both of you. I can only give you some things. It's the only way I can right my wrongs against you two. Rey... the Beast fears him. Train him. Let him reach his true potential. He must live. And also, lead. Lead the Galaxy to an era of peace and prosperity. 

Finn... I can only repay what I have done by this. I will no longer fight for Rey. She deserves better than me. You were the one who was her anchor. You always put her before herself. You never hurt her in any way. You don't have many wrongs to right. 

Prove me right. Keep her happy. She deserves the best." 

He finally turns to Poe. "As for you, you have a strong mind. You inspired your troops and had great piloting and leadership skills. I hope I become as good of a leader as you are." 

After publicly humiliating himself, Ben feels the Dark being completely driven away from him. He put the happiness of others before his own. Yet, he smiles. Because he knows this will mitigate what he did for his victims. This will make them happy. This will make Rey happy. 

He manages to stand up. "May the Force be with this couple. Always!" 

And the groom kisses the bride in the lips. She eagerly kisses him back. 

But, suddenly, dark energy enters the room.

A skeleton with a scythe, wearing dark blue robes, hovers in the center of the temple. 

"Ben Solo Skywalker, you foolish traitor. I didn't expect you backing off this task. If you don't bring the Beast his head, His Holiness will punish you eternally. I am here to claim your soul." 

"See?" Ben tells Finn. "I told you! The legions of the Dark hate you. Find why and destroy them. As for you, sack of bones... I don't feel your words anymore. You can't make me kill him. You can't make me ruin this wedding. And you can't make me do anything in your behalf _ever_ again!" 

"You _must!_ If not, eternal punishment awaits you for your sins!" 

"And what would be your response? For me to sin further? This is sick and wrong! Kylo would get along with you and your crimes. But Kylo is no more. Your god holds no longer power over me." 

The monster, a fearsome Reaper, is shocked by Ben's defiance. He raises his scythe and charges, ready to kill him and claim his soul. 

BANG! 

Before Rey was able to reach the monster, Finn drew a blaster and shot him! The Reaper turns to the human. 

"What have you done, mortal?" 

"You want my head, piece of Sith? Come and get it!"

Rey darts close to Finn, to protect him.

"No, Rey. You kept me away from your fight. This is mine. Step aside and look after the guests." Finn charges with his lightsaber and leaps at the skeleton, but the creature teleports and avoids the strike before emerging behind the black man. He raises his scythe and does a powerful two-handed strike. Finn parries with his blue lightsaber, but fails to cut through the scythe. 

As the two duel, Rey observes Ben slowly fading and ascending to another realm. The Purgatory. She also sees that the Reaper has extraordinary powers. Flight and teleport aren't laughing matter. 

Finn parries another strike and locks the blades down before slashing the Reaper with his saber and sending him back with a kick. 

The Reaper uses the Force to pull him closer and then throw him right at a window, smashing it. Then he teleports to finish him off with his scythe. "Worthless mortal. You think only the Sith and the Dark Jedi could use the Dark Side? I am a Reaper. My job is to kill. All Reapers can use the Force and some unique abilities.

Few can beat one of us. Our scythes can resist a lightsaber. I am surprised you are fighting so well!" 

Finn has used the Force to reclaim both his saber and blaster and uses the latter to shoot him as he was talking. The first two shots strike home, forcing him to teleport all over the place! 

When the Reaper decides to charge, Finn uses the Force to push him back. Rey and Poe have come outside to watch the duel. The Reaper uses his scythe for another slash, but Finn dodges and a rock is sliced effortlessly in half. Porg families start screaming in fear, but Rey soothes the little animals. 

BB-8 wants to join the fight, to stop the Reaper. Poe holds his droid back. He doesn't want to lose poor BB-8, not after everything they have been through. 

Finn goes for a stab, but the Reaper teleports behind him and slices him in the back. But his target does not fall in a coma. His spine is now made of powerful metal and is only partially damaged. 

This makes him angry. And he channels the Force. 

First, he uses it to smash the creature to the ground. Then he gets faster and goes in the offensive as he attacks with his lightsaber a lot. He also easily parries the enemy's scythe and senses him when he teleports for cheap shots. 

In the end, they both use the Force to push each other back. The Reaper is not amused. "Why, human? Why don't you just give up?" 

"I do not give up." 

The two charge at each other one last time. 

Someone's head drops to the ground. 

No blood comes from the body. 

The rest of the corpse evaporates in a black mist.

And the worry of Rey, Poe and BB-8 turns into happiness as they see what happened. 

"You did it, Finn! You killed him!" 

"Thank you, Rey. All your training in the Force paid off. One thing is sure! As long as we stand... the Galaxy stands." 

The wedding concludes. And, as Finn and Rey become a couple officially, Ben watches them with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you want Kylo to try to kill Finn and stay in Hell instead? Please leave me feedback!


	3. Alternate ending: Reign of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has been tasked with killing the Traitor. He knows what to do. He knows what will free him from his chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil ending! Because Bendemption isn't so popular with this ship, I got requests. 
> 
> That said, it won't just ruin Bendemption. It will destroy beloved characters.

Ben has left the Underworld and uses a speeder with great driving skills. His father, his biggest victim, taught him how to control vehicles. The Force is also something that helped him.

He can't believe the nightmare is over. Soon, he will kill one of his worst enemies, take the woman he loved for himself and be free of eternal suffering.

But, as he was doing the other tasks, he finally developed a sense of right and wrong. He didn't attack the angry villagers because he knew he would fail the task. While he used to pretend he is the only victim and is excusable for all of his crimes. 

His path to glory didn't end in the battle against Palpatine, it had just begun!

In the Jedi Temple of Alch-To, Luke's Force Ghost is playing a role as a preacher. His apprentice is getting married and is now holding hands with the man she truly loves. The man who never hurt her. The man who was always there for her and others. The Universe tried to keep these two apart, even bonding Rey with a murderer. But they never gave up being for each other in nearly every moment.

Rey pushed Finn back when she fought Kylo on Endor. As a result, she got defeated and Leia had to sacrifice herself. When Rey apologized to Finn for this, she told him why she did that. Because she valued his life more than hers, and did see his potential. She couldn't tell him, but if she died, she wanted him to still live. As long as he lived, there was still hope.

The Beast knew it even better than Rey. He seemed to treat Rey as not a big deal. Yet he was seemingly terrified of Finn. Ben had to bring his head back. But why?

Whatever, Ben thought as he managed to pinpoint the location of the wedding. "This is my only chance to strike my true enemy."

Rey herself is also important. The granddaughter of Palpatine, she was almost as powerful as him and managed to kill him when all the Jedi lend their power to her. But it cost her her own life in the process! Ben gave his life to save her. One good deed that didn't overshadow his crimes, but gave him a chance to atone. Is he going to take it?

Luke floats using the Force. "Rey Pal..."

"Skywalker."

"Rey Skywalker, your heroic deeds saved the Galaxy from annihilation. Today, it's a special day for you. In your quest for Balance, a man was always by your side. As much as the powers that be tried to keep you apart with everything, he never gave up for you. As you never gave up for the Galaxy. Rey, do you want to marry this man?"

Rey jumps in Finn's arms happily. "I do! I do!"

"As for you, Finn, you were raised as a number. Everything in your life was trying to keep you from being a hero, since you were not the Chosen One. Your upbringing, your late-blooming Force abilities, many injuries, a false reputation of you being a clown and a coward... But you still tried to help where you could or not. In you, I see myself. And your muse, who inspired you, was none other than Rey. Your love and empathy for her made you what you are. Finn, do you want to marry this woman?"

Finn refuses to let go of Rey. "I do! I always did!"

"Does anyone have an objection to this wedding? If so, they must speak now."

Poe is busy closing Rose's mouth. "Let them be happy, Rose."

The door opens. And the dead speak. Ben Solo enters the door!

Rey's jaw drops. But... He is not even a corpse! How is he back to life without a body?

"Ben?"

"I object to this wedding. Rey belongs to me, Traitor!"

"Traitor? You hypocrite! You murdered your family! You ursuped your master! You used Rey! You manipulated everyone! What do you want from us? Haven't you taken enough?" 

"No! I was the one wronged by everyone! I am the only victim! Not you!" 

And, as he pulls Finn with the Force and stabs him in the heart, Ben dies too. And Kylo Ren emerges, more evil than ever. But he forgot something. 

Rey looks at her best friend's body as he dies. "Finn! FINN! NO! PLEASE!" 

She turns to Kylo. She shows him her real heritage. "You... you are still a monster!" Her hands are filled with Force Lighting. "All the affection, all my attempts to redeem you... were a waste of my time!" 

And she starts electrocuting him in front of the guests. "You kidnapped me! Used me! Tortured me! I should have killed you in return! I did not miss you and our illogical bond in the slightest!" 

Kylo tries to stand up, but Rey has enough of him. "Finn was forced to murder for you. He said no. Who you think deserves more love? You or him? He had the spirit of a true Jedi. He was a real friend and Jedi, not you!" 

She is crying and roaring as she casts more lightning. "I hate you, Kylo Ren! Go away and never come back! You took what mattered the most to me! Typical. You do nothing but TAKE!" 

And the Force Lightning turns Kylo to ash. 

Then Rey cradles Finn's corpse. "Don't worry, love... I avenged you. And if something else happens to anyone innocent... never call me Empress Palpatine again!"

In Hell, Kylo returns. He did all his tasks. He did them not for others, but for himself. To fix his image. To pretend to be a hero. To escape his punishment. 

Now the Beast is really happy. "Well done, Ben. You killed him. You killed him and corrupted the Palpatine. I am really really proud of you. 

Do you know how much you helped me? In your path to freedom, since you mostly cared about yourself, you brought me many souls of criminals. Do you know the Dark of others makes me stronger? Plus, I am happy about your loyalty to the eleventh task, where you didn't resort to violence just to escape punishment. And the twelfth task was the most critical. Where you showed that you did indeed put yourself before others.

Oh, and the reason I wanted the Traitor dead? If he ever became a Jedi, I would face an enemy I have no power to control. And I could risk losing my life, my kingdom, my legacy. Plus, without him, Rey is going to be corrupted. This is the first time I show sincere gratitude to somebody." 

The Beast smiles and casts a spell. Gone is Ben, gone is Kylo. Now, he is a giant snake demon.

"You are free of your eternal suffering. Now, your name is Malacoda, Lord of Fraud... and you will only inflict pain... as my second-in-command."

"Thank you, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with this ending either? Neutral ending then, where Ben accepts the trial and fails to kill Finn. The wedding happens and Kylo does suffer eternally. I only save this for last because I already have a crossover AU where Finn and Rey marry and Kylo gets punished in Hell. Plus, it might evolve to character bashing.


	4. Final alternate ending: Eternal cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last ending, made for those who love Finn but no Bendemption. Saved this for last because it's not the first time I give Finn and not Ben a happy ending. Also, because this is power fantasy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits ahead!

Ben has left the Underworld and uses a speeder with great driving skills. His father, his biggest victim, taught him how to control vehicles. The Force is also something that helped him.

He can't believe the nightmare is over. Soon, he will kill one of his worst enemies, take the woman he loved for himself and be free of eternal suffering.

But, as he was doing the other tasks, he finally developed a sense of right and wrong. He didn't attack the angry villagers because he didn't want to fail the task. While he used to pretend he is the only victim and is excusable for all of his crimes. He believes he still deserves some more love from others.

His path to glory didn't end in the battle against Palpatine, it had just begun!

In the Jedi Temple of Alch-To, Luke's Force Ghost is playing a role as a preacher. His apprentice is getting married and is now holding hands with the man she truly loves. The man who never hurt her. The man who was always there for her and others. The Universe tried to keep these two apart, even bonding Rey with a murderer. But they never gave up being for each other in nearly every moment.

Rey pushed Finn back when she fought Kylo on Endor. As a result, she got defeated and Leia had to sacrifice herself. When Rey apologized to Finn for this, she told him why she did that. Because she valued his life more than hers, and did see his potential. She couldn't tell him, but if she died, she wanted him to still live. As long as he lived, there was still hope.

The Beast knew it even better than Rey. He seemed to treat Rey as not a big deal. Yet he was seemingly terrified of Finn. Ben had to bring his head back. But why?

Whatever, Ben thought as he managed to pinpoint the location of the wedding. "This is my only chance to strike my true enemy."

Rey herself is also important. The granddaughter of Palpatine, she was almost as powerful as him and managed to kill him when all the Jedi lent their power to her. But it cost her her own life in the process! Ben gave his life to save her. One good deed that didn't overshadow his crimes, but gave him a chance to atone. Is he going to take it?

Luke floats using the Force. "Rey Pal..."

"Skywalker."

"Rey Skywalker, your heroic deeds saved the Galaxy from annihilation. Today, it's a special day for you. In your quest for Balance, a man was always by your side. As much as the powers that be tried to keep you apart with everything, he never gave up for you. As you never gave up for the Galaxy. Rey, do you want to marry this man?"

Rey jumps in Finn's arms happily. "I do! I do!"

"As for you, Finn, you were raised as a number. Everything in your life was trying to keep you from being a hero, since you were not the Chosen One. Your upbringing, your late-blooming Force abilities, many injuries, a false reputation of you being a clown and a coward... But you still tried to help where you could or not. In you, I see myself. And your muse, who inspired you, was none other than Rey. Your love and empathy for her made you what you are. Finn, do you want to marry this woman?"

Finn refuses to let go of Rey. "I do! I always did!"

"Does anyone have an objection to this wedding? If so, they must speak now."

Poe is busy closing Rose's mouth. "Let them be happy, Rose."

The door opens. And the dead speak. Ben Solo enters the door!

Rey's jaw drops. But... He is not even a corpse! How is he back to life without a body?

"Ben?"

Finn's smile turns into a scowl. "You! You murdering bastard! You took everything from me and others! You had entire villages slaughtered! You, who killed your father, called me a traitor for not wanting to participate in your massacres! You hurt Rey! You led the slaver army for a year on your free will! What do you want, Kylo Ren? To take the happiest day of my life and the girl I love away from me, as you took my childhood? Haven't you taken enough?"

Ben draws his saber. "Yes... but Rey loves me, not you. I saved her life! I gave it for her!"

"Yes, Ben, and I only kissed you out of gratitude. Our bond was not true love. It was a product of Snoke. Palpatine said it was a true dyad. But he was Palpatine and he absorbed our bond to become much stronger. That's how monstrous our bond was."

And Kylo's illusion breaks. "So... you don't love me?" 

"You kidnapped and tortured me. It's common sense to want your head!"

Finn interrupts. "The Stormtroopers? The ones who are children taken from their families? The ones who are named and treated as simple numbers? The ones YOU order to murder? These are victims. You are NOT!"

Kylo charges at Finn, aiming to stab him, but Rey uses the Force to throw him out of the door. Ben gets up and goes for Rey. Predictably, Finn interferes. Not predictably, he also uses the Force to push Kylo back. 

Then the ex-trooper draws his saber. "This is how it ends! How it started!"

Ben gets up again. "You are right, Traitor. If someone deserves to kill me... it's you. Let's duel!"

The rematch was something both wanted. Finn starts by shooting a barrage of blaster bolts, but Kylo stops all of them in mid-air and shows a smug grin... that he loses as Finn uses the Force to make all of them advance simultaneously. 

The Solo deflects all blaster bolts but one, that hits his saber arm. "She trained you! She did this to me!" Kylo uses the Force and sends Rey to the ceiling, knocking her out. 

This enrages Finn. "Traitor!"

Somehow, calling Kylo a traitor felt cathartic. Kylo was a hundred times more traitorous than Finn, yet not once was he called a traitor. 

And they charge with their sabers. Kylo is surprised to see Finn not just able to fight him, but use the Dark Side as well. "How... how can he be so powerful?" 

He can't clear his mind and focus, because of his surprise. On the other hand, Finn is totally focused in one thing: end Kylo. And he gives him a kick in the face. "Monster!"

As Kylo wipes blood off his nose, he gets up only for Finn's closed hand to meet his face. "You treated us like shit! You thought only you deserved sympathy! While we? Just expendable numbers!"

And he slashes his arm with his lightsaber. 

Kylo roars and does the disarming strike, knocking the saber out of Finn's hands. Then he gives him a right hook and knocks him back with the Force. 

"I am impressed. The Dark Side is still with you. Our programs did something. But I have a mission. You see, to escape eternal punishment, I need your head. Even if you kill me, worthless number, something else will kill you. I expected gratitude, FN-2187. I wanted to mold you into a great warrior. Just like the rest."

He reaches him and raises his saber with both injured arms, ready to finish Finn off. But Finn uses the Force, brings his saber to his hand and parries the strike at the last second. Then Kylo finds himself open to a riposte. And, sure enough, the riposte is swift and painful. 

Finn gets up. "You succeeded." And he cuts off his head. 

As Rey recovers, she sees what happened. "Finn! What have you done?" 

"He came here to kill me. Just ask anyone else here if this is right or wrong." 

Kylo returns to the Underworld. Where he sees why his employer is called the Beast. **"Ben Solo. You have failed me."**

"B... but he has the Force! I made him use the Dark! I..."

**"You are no longer worthy."**

"No! Please, spare me! Please!" 

Kylo is dragged in Cocytus by a Reaper. He failed to escape his punishment. And now, he has to be with the other traitors.

**Forever. ******

********

Finn and Rey's wedding is delayed. Rey, who did see the best of Ben in Exegol, was angry at Finn for three days before she realized Finn was right and did what he had to do, while it took two more days to purge the Temple from the unfortunate event. It wasn't truly murder, but it was still a kill in a duel. Even that did count as a sin, albeit lighter. 

But, in the end, the wedding happens again. This time, with nobody to interfere.

And this time, Finn and Rey kiss with no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I love feedback! Thank you, DarkseidAlex, for pointing out that Rey's reaction was wrong. It was supposed to be, but I also realized that's inconsistent. Now, instead of forgiving him for killing Kylo, Rey realizes Finn was right to do so. That said, not talking to someone for three days is nothing compared to torturing someone to death, so Finn had still a much better treatment than Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
